


How Could I Go On

by iloverabows



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Death, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloverabows/pseuds/iloverabows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took me so long to get over the pain of losing her she was like my little sister how could I have let that happen.</p><p>Losing her was like losing apart of myself. </p><p>The pain from being told that she had run away and was most likely dead </p><p>How could I live with my self </p><p>Many people say that it is easy to love </p><p>In my opinion it is the most difficult thing a person can do</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could I Go On

It took me so long to get over the pain of losing her she was like my little sister how could I have let that happen.

 

Losing her was like losing apart of myself.

 

The pain from being told that she had run away and was most likely dead

 

How could I live with my self

 

Many people say that it is easy to love

 

In my opinion it is the most difficult thing a person can do

 

"Clint are you in there" Natasha yelled from outside my room.

 

I put my journal away I get up from my bed and yanking the door open "what do you want Natasha"

 

"we have a mission, so hurry up and get ready briefing in 5" Natasha said walking away from me.

 

Why today out of all the other days why did it have to be today.

 

As I got ready for the mission all I could think about was Skye . What if I had gone to her to get her out sooner would she still be alive. We she have lived a normal life. Is there a chance that she could still be alive even after all these years for trying to find her. And if she is alive WHERE THE HELL IS SHE.

 

As I walked to the briefing room I heard a familiar voice coming from the room as I opened the door I stoped dead in my tracks. How can he be alive. He was dead we were told he was dead.  My handler that I have know, who has been my friend was standing right in front of me. With the look he would get when one of his own might not make it. I knew that look all to well.

 

"come inside Barton" fury said from sitting at the end of the meeting table. As I entered the room closing the door behind me. The only seat, which to me was on purpose was between Steve and Natasha. How fitting I guess.

 

"what is this about, how are you still alive" I demanded staring at Coulson who had shrunk in size from when I first walked in.

 

"how I am alive is not the matter, the matter at hand is one of my agents was gravely injured taking 2 GSW's to the abdomen. And she barely holding onto life and her next of kin is you Barton" said Coulson as the more he said the straighter he became in his chair.

 

"What do you mean I'm her next of kin, I am nobody's next of kin, well except for Natasha and she Is sitting right next to me"  I said as everything with Skye came flooding back.

 

With a choked sob " it's Skye isn't it, its her, she's the one who is shot, she's the one who is on your team isn't she" it was becoming difficult to breath it was like the walls were caving in and there was no way out no way to stop the feeling that I have every year that I couldn't find her the, crushing sensation that I would never be able to hug her again, never be able to kiss her good night, or scare away her bad dreams.

 

I had to get out I had to leave it was the only way to be able to stop this feeling that I had failed her that I could have done more. That if I had just gotten there sooner then she would have be ok, she would have been with me. That she would never have been in this situation that she was in right now.

 

I ran and ran, until I found my self in medical.

 

Walking up to the nurses station .  
 

"h… hi do..do you k..know where  an agent named S…Skye  is at the moment" I struggled saying as I looked the nurse in the eyes.

 

The nurse looked at me with sorrow in her eyes as she said " she is in room 206 Agent Barton, I will take you to her room, if you just follow me"

 

As I followed her to the room the glass I could see all the tubes she was connected to. As I walked into room, my breath caught as I saw how pale she was. How could this have happened to her. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudo


End file.
